Native properties (e.g., machine properties) of multimedia resources themselves are used as the main assessment index in existing quality calculations and quality assessment of multimedia resources. For instance, overall quality of multimedia resources may be determined according to such static properties as signal quality, degree of distortion and so on of video and audio resources. Furthermore, the overall quality of multimedia resources could be determined with some properties facing users, such as frame rate, definition or the like, further added.
There also exists some quality assessment methods, in which the overall quality of a multimedia resource is determined by checking network characteristics of the multimedia resource. For example, the characteristics and decoding progress of the data packets transmitted by the streaming media on a network are calculated so as to determine the overall quality of a multimedia resource.
In other words, native properties (e.g., dynamic state and static state) of multimedia resources are used as the main index of quality assessment in some existing quality assessment methods. However, in many cases, users' requirements cannot be met if the quality of a multimedia resource is assessed merely based on the native properties of the multimedia resource. As a result, whether multimedia resources are satisfying or not cannot necessarily be described merely by such native properties as network transmission, definition or the like.